1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to fiber optic cables, and particularly to fiber optic cable systems and methods incorporating a luminescent polymer to identify cracks to users without aid.
2. Description of Background
Current fiber optic cables are used in applications relating to information technology. Network and computer manufacturers may also utilize fiber cables in development, performance design and manufacturing applications. When these cables go faulty due to numerous reasons, identification of the bad cable, when bundled together with many other cables, is a time consuming, often-tedious process.
Current transceiver (Tx) assemblies are shipped with a loss-of-light diagnostic feature that enables the host to identify a faulty cable. However, this feature only identifies the receiving end of the cable—it cannot identify the cable along its entire length. Therefore, it cannot identify a faulty cable in a bundle of cables, thereby rendering its utility somewhat limited.
Therefore, there exists a need for fault isolation on bundled fiber optic cables, which requires minimal intervention from people or hardware.